


Annabeth's Nightmare

by olivemartini



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Nightmares, Percy Jackson and the Last Olympian, comance, percabeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 02:17:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4461530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olivemartini/pseuds/olivemartini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since she was young, Annabeth Chase had been taught to take care of her nightmares on her own.  And so she did, even from the time she was little and monsters poured from the deepest, darkest parts of her mind, when she thought she heard a bad man creeping up the stairs to come hurt her, or when the spiders came scuttling under the sheets.  she'd sit straight up in bed, squinting into the darkness, hand curled tightly around whatever object she could use as a weapon, and wait for sunrise to come.  At the ages younder than seven, she had been naive enough to believe that monsters only came out to play during the night time.  But at fifteen, she knew better.</p>
<p>Or the one where Annabeth has a nightmare and goes to Percy for comfort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Annabeth's Nightmare

Ever since she was young, Annabeth Chase had been taught to take care of her nightmares on her own. And so she did, even from the time she was little and monsters poured from the deepest, darkest parts of her mind, when she thought she heard a bad man creeping up the stairs to come hurt her, or when the spiders came scuttling under the sheets. she'd sit straight up in bed, squinting into the darkness, hand curled tightly around whatever object she could use as a weapon, and wait for sunrise to come. At the ages younder than seven, she had been naive enough to believe that monsters only came out to play during the night time.   
Now Annabeth was fifteen, and faced a lot of her nightmares in real life. But now, in the relative safety of her cabin, she was finally experiencing all that childhood fear she ahd surpressed. Trembling all over, looking at the shadows with wide eyes, she clung to the notion that she will be safe as long as she stays under the covers, replaying the dream over and over again in her mind. 

Giants, titans, monsters, demigods.  
They were closing in from all directions, outnumbering the campers of Camp Half Blood five to one. They had no chance. And yet they stood, shoulder to shoulder, swords, daggers, and bows held out in front of them, the final defense of Mount Olympus. The gods were no where in sight, either trapped or thrown into an inescapable exsistence. It didn't matter. No help was coming. It was the end.  
Annabeth's hands were shaking, but she tried to hide it. On one side of her was Clarrisse, on the the other, Percy.  
Percy. She loved him, everything about him. She loved his sea green eyes, his hair, the way he visibly relazed when he was on the water. She loved his insistence that reading was boring, and she loved the way he held doors for her and walked her home after the few times they've hung out together (which, sadly, weren't dates). If they were different people in a happier time, more innocent teenagers, they might have dreams of a life together. She does dream of that, both of them do, but it's with a certain amount of fantasizing added in. The end was always so close, too close to consider it seriously. Now that it was here, all she wanted was a little more time to spend with him, one time to kiss him like she meant it, to tell him how much she lvoed him without all the eavesdroppers.   
He gripped her hand. "Annabeth." His voice was in her ear, and she couldn't make herself turn her hed, knowing if she looked in those eyes she would melt, fall apart. "Annabeth, I love you." Maybe it wouldn't matter if she looked in his eyes, she might end up crying anyways. "We'll make it through this. We always do, don't we?" She looked over at him, saw the fear etched into his face, and squeezed his hand.  
"I love you too, Seaweed Brain. I love you too." Then Annabeth kissed him for what would be the last time.  
The battle started. It was scary, two campers falling for every monster. They were overrun, but like always, Percy and Annabeth worked together, back to back, taking down the ones their fallen campers couldn;t. They had, of course, done remarkable things before, but this came no where close. they could not do it. They would not win. They were barely making a dent. They needed the gods, they needed more satyrs, the hunters of Artemis, someone, something, she would even take an army of cyclops. They just had to stall for time.  
There weren't a lot of them left. There was Clarisse, her spear sparking and smoking, zapping monsters back twenty feet, where they hit the ground hard, clearly dazed. There was some curly haired latino boy, and Calypso, working side by side, as if they had known each other for centuries. Another girl, who she somehow knew without being told was named Piper, was yelling at the top of her lungs. Grover was being pulled down to the ground, his goatly cries disappearing in the sounds of battle. And Percy, always Percy at her back.  
Until he wasn't.  
Annabeth turned just in time to see him pulled away by the leg, digging his sword into the dirt. It was Kelly, the empousa, came to exact her revenge. She smiled wickedly over at Annabeth, glared down at Percy, and then brought her teeth to his throat. Annabeth was aware of her own screams filling the air, could feel the pain of an arrow piercing her shoulder (why does it seem like it's always that same shoulder), and even though she ran forward, dagger raised in front of her, trying to get to him....  
And then she wasn't on the ground. A fist was around her waist, she was thrown backwards. Percy started screaming her name, and then just started screaming, a real animal sound of pain and fear she'd never heard him make before- and then there was no sound at all. She didn's see it, but she knew what happened. Percy was dead.  
The fist realeased her, and she went into a free fall. She closed her eyes, hugging her arms to her chest, numb to the fear of dying. It was a fear she had long since faced, and conquered. Death in battle is noble, she reminded herself. Down, down, down she went, she was about to hit the ground, but it didn't matter, because Percy was..... Percy was.....

Percy was... dead?  
No. Percy was in his cabin, alseep, still alive. But she couldn't get the image of Kelli's mouth at his throat out of her head, Kelli's bloodlust filling her mind. It was only due to luck that they'd both made it this far. In fact, what was stopping someone from sneaking into his cabin and killing him right now? Knowing she wouldn't get to sleep until after she had checked on him, she slipped out of bed and put on her yankees cap, sneaking out the door of the cabin.  
Percy's cabin smelled like salt water and sand. His clothes were strewn everywhere, and a few books were thrown round the place haphazardly. In the first bunk was Percy, muttering to himself in his sleep. "Don't.......... stupid....... like you........ like me?.... Rachel......" Annabeth stiffened. Of course he would be dreaming about Rachel. After the maze, Annabeth had wondered if there was something going on between Percy and Rachel, and Percy and Calypso, but was too scared to ask him, especially if that might bring up the kiss. Another second later she thought about the only good part of her dream, the part where he said that he loved her, and felt even worse. Turning to go, she bumped into the nightstand, making a glass crash to the floor with a thud.   
Percy shot up in bed, reaching immediatly for riptide. Annabeth froze. "Who's there?" Why couldn't she see her? Oh right. The yankees cap. If he swung that sword he'd impale her. Taking a step back and pulling off the hat at the same time, Annabeth bit her lip, trying not to laugh at Percy's surprised expression. A second later, she was cursing herself in ancient greek, wondering why on Earth she came over here in a sweat shirt (Percy's sweat shirt, to make things worse) and nothing else. Shouldn't the daughter of Athena know better than to wander about camp pantsless? "Annabeth?"  
"Well, duh Seaweed Brain." She sniffed, thinking again about her dream. He was okay. He was okay. He was okay. She repeated it again and again in her head.   
"Not that I'm not pleased to see you.... But why are you in my cabin?" He got off the bed, walking over to her. He was shirtless, wesaring a pair of sweats that hung low of his hips. This would look very bad if anyone walked in on them.  
"I had a bad dream." Her voice cracked, and she felt her lower lip begin to quiver. Once the tears started, she couldn't stop them, and didn't hesitate when Percy put his arms up. She just walked into his embrace, laying her head on his chest and cried, choking out the story between sobs, not even considering altering it to hide the fact that they were in love in the dream. "And we were so happy together..... b-b-but then the monsters, they came, and... and... and we couldn't fight them, we tried, but we couldn't, and that stupid vampire got you....." she broke down into sobs aagain, tightening her grip on Percy. "She killed you and I couldn't stop it."  
The confession drained her. That's what was really bothering her. She couldn't do anything about it. Percy sat back down on the bed, pulling her with him. "It was just a dream. Just a dream Annabeth. I'm fine, see? Fine. And so are you."  
"But what if next time it's not a dream?" She laid down, stretching out on his bed, and he followed her example.  
"You mean if I die and you can't stop it?" Percy swallowed hard. "Then I die. But it's not your fault. It won't be your fault. It'll be the monsters fault, or the demigods fault, of the gods fault, or giants, or whatever the hell gets thrown at us. You'll do your best." He wiped one last tear from Annabeth's face. "And I'm glad my dream self had the good sense to tell you he loves you before he went and got himself killed. Of course, real self would never have been in that situation."  
"Or saying you love me?" Annabeth was offended, but couldn't make herself get angry. It was too nice, being here with him, when eerything had bene so stressful the past few weeks.  
"Of dying. Real me is quite eztraordinary." Percy looked over her, cracking a lazy half smile. "Do you want to stay here tonight?" Then, when he realized what he said, he rushed on. "I mean, in my cabin, not in the bed."  
"Actaully..." She was wisdom's daughter. But it's not like all Ares kids are vicious, or all Aphrodites kids are pansies, so maybe not all Athena's kids have to be wise. "Can I stay like right here?" Percy didn't say anything, just grabbed another blanket from another bed and spread it over her, then lay down beside her.  
This, Annabeth thought, must havve been what she was missing when she was a kid. Someone to run to when she has a nightmare. And she has to admit- it feels pretty good.


End file.
